Como yo nadie te ha amado
by andu taylor black
Summary: Sentí como si mi corazón se hubiera deprendido de mi pecho, mi mente solamente podía pensar en él, mi salvación, la persona que me devolvió las ganas de seguir, de vivir, mi Jacob. ¡TE AMO! mi mente quiso gritar, pero de mis labios no salió palabra alguna. A lo lejos escuche sonar una canción, y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, en un susurro pronuncie "como yo, nadie te ha amado".


**NO SE LUCHAR SI NO ESTAS**

En mi sueño me encontraba a diferencia de los otros sueños en la carretera que me lleva a la Push, era de noche y llovía, yo me dirigía caminando a paso lento a mi refugio, al único lugar donde sabia que me aguardaba la única persona que podía hacer que yo vuelva a respirar, mi alivio para el dolor, mi medicina. A pesar que sentía que llevaba caminando por horas, el escenario no cambiaba, era como si no estuviera avanzando, podría decirse que era un sueño aburrido, yo sola caminando bajo la lluvia, gran cosa. Pero de repente, todo cambia. Llego a donde deseaba llegar, esa casita pequeña y descolorida, que irradiaba calor, empecé a sentir como de a poco el agujero en mi pecho se iba cerrando, sabedor de que en este lugar no tenía el poder suficiente como para dañarme, porque aquí estaba mi cura, mi salvación, mi puerto seguro, junto a él nada malo podría pasarme. Abrí la puerta lentamente, no sé porque mi corazón empezó a acelerarse y sentí un nudo en mi estomago, quizás sea porque los brazos cálidos que siempre me recibían antes que yo toque la manija de la puerta no me encontraron. Respire hondo, sin saber el causante de mi miedo, mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Entre despacio y escuche una risa, su risa. Expulse todo el aire que hasta ese momento estaba conteniendo. Como una ráfaga, dos niños de no más de cinco años pasaron corriendo, dieron vueltas a mí alrededor y fueron a seguir jugando afuera. Sonreí. Los niños me recordaban a alguien pero no sabía a quién. Me dirigí a la cocina, que es de donde se escuchaba la risa tan estruendosa de Jacob, y lo vi, tan hermoso como siempre, veía en sus ojos felicidad, pura felicidad, y no paraba de sonreír, una sonrisa hermosa, donde sus perfectos dientes estaban enmarcados por unos carnosos labios. A pesar de saber que él estaba bien y feliz, ese nudo que sentía en mi estomago ni el nerviosismo de mi cuerpo se iban. Seguí acercándome lo más sigilosa que pude, al parecer estaba haciendo bien mi tarea, ya que él no se dio vuelta a mirarme. Pude ver que él no estaba solo, una mujer estaba sentada en la cocina y lo miraba con adoración, de la mima manera que él la miraba a ella, le regalo MI sonrisa a esa intrusa, y se acerco y beso sus labios, inconscientemente me lleve la mano a mi boca y rose mis labios. Quería gritarle, reclamarle, pedirle una explicación, exigirle que me diga porqué me estaba haciendo esto, pero después lo entendí, yo nunca quise ser suya, por más que él me lo pidió miles de veces de mi parte lo único que obtuvo fue rechazo, a pesar que yo siempre se lo haya advertido, por más que yo siempre le pedí que busque a otra persona y que no pierda el tiempo conmigo, me dolía saber que el por fin me había echo caso, había encontrado a alguien a quien amar, pero por sobre todas las cosas alguien que lo ame. Me dolía saber que yo no formaba parte de su vida. Que lo estaba perdiendo frente mis narices y de estúpida que soy no estaba haciendo nada por impedirlo.

-papi, ven a jugar con nosotros.

Jacob se levanto al llamado de SUS hijos, y tomo de la mano a la hermosa mujer que lo acompañaba, pasando frente mío sin siquiera mirarme.

¡¿Qué pretendías Isabella, que pase toda la vida esperándote?! Si, por más que suene estúpido, pretendía eso. Que él me espere, de la misma forma, que yo estaba esperando a Edward, sin importarme nada mas, ni siquiera yo misma, ni siquiera mi felicidad.

Me desperté agitada, sentía una presión en el pecho que hacía que respire con dificultad. Sin poder evitarlo, aun sabiendo que estaba despierta de mis labios salió un grito desgarrador. Este sueño había sido sin duda el peor de toda mi existencia, y eso que yo era una experta en tener pesadillas, parece que mi mente estúpida y masoquista le gusta verme sufrir, ya que ni siquiera me deja dormir tranquila. Pero en todo ese sueño, mi mente me había mostrado la verdad, me mostro lo que pasaría si yo no empezaba a moverme, si no hacia algo. Es que también, la distancia que puso Jacob entre nosotros no ayudaba en nada. Pero tenía que hacer algo. A primer ahora lo llamaría, no mejor, a primera hora iría a verlo y le exigiré que hable conmigo y que me diga que es lo que sucede. Sí, eso estaba bien. Ahora lo único que me queda es esperar a que se haga de día mientras doy vuelta en mi cama, ya que después de ese horrible sueño no podría volver a dormirme.

Después de estar por casi dos horas dando vueltas en la cama y pensando en muchas cosas y en nada a la vez, decidí levantarme y darme un baño. Deje que el calor del agua relajara mis músculos y se llevara todos los rastros de angustia que había dejado mi pesadilla. Todavía me seguía dando vuelta por la cabeza, la imagen de Jacob con su familia. Aggh! Sacudí la cabeza, queriendo así que se vallan los malos pensamientos de mi mente. Ya eran las 6.30 de la mañana, así que baje rápido las escaleras y le deje una nota sobre la mesa a Charly, avisándole que me iba a ver a Jacob. Me subí a mi trasto, y me dirigí rumbo a la Push. ¿Y que pasaría si mis sueños son una clase de premonición y la ausencia de Jacob se debe a que el conoció a alguna chica? No, no. Jacob no me haría eso, menos dejarme así, sabiendo que lo necesito para vivir. ¡Bella, él no sabe cuán importante es para ti! Es verdad, al fin la voz de mi cabeza me decía algo cierto. Debía decirle a Jacob cuanto significaba él en mi vida. Tome aire y golpee la puerta de la pequeña casita roja. Un no muy contento Billy me abrió la puerta.

-¿bella que haces aquí?

-hola Billy, vine a buscar a Jacob, necesito hablar con él.

Billy se encogió de hombros y me miro de arriba abajo.

-lo lamento bella, pero él ha salido, y no sé a qué hora vendrá.

-¿salió? ¿Con quien? ¿Cuándo?

-emm salió anoche, con sus amigos.

-aaaa, mm bueno, entonces cuando vuelva dile que lo estaré esperando en la playa, no me moveré de aquí hasta no poder hablar con él-

-como quieras.

Seguido de esto, me cerró literalmente la puerta en la cara. Por lo visto la expresión "buenos modales" no está en el diccionario de Billy esta mañana. Me quede parada, hasta que decidí dirigirme a nuestro árbol, y me quede allí, contemplando el mar. Después de un par de horas pude ver como a lo lejos dos figuras de hombres, se adentraba a la espesa vegetación que rodeaba la playa, no sé porque me pare y los seguí. Algo en esos hombres me parecía conocido. Cuando ya estábamos bien adentrados en el bosque, uno de los hombres se dio vuelta y yo me escondí, el no logro verme, así que le dijo algo en vos baja al aire, y de entre los arboles comenzaron a salir lobos, 3 gigantes lobos, que miraban fijamente a los hombres, intente retroceder sin quitarle la mirada de encima a los lobos, y para mi mala suerte tropecé con una rama, haciendo que los ojos de los lobos y de los hombres se posen en mi. No me detuve a ver lo que hacían, Salí corriendo como si la vida se me fuera en ello. Me dirigí rumbo a la playa y cuando estaba a punto de subirme a mi camioneta, una mano cálida me toco el hombro.

-¿Jake?

-bella- lo abrase entregándole mi vida en ese abraso, presione fuerte mi rostro en su pecho y llore, no sabía bien porque, pero estaba llorando, quizás por el susto, quizás por la emoción de volverlo a ver después de tantos días. Pero me percate que él no correspondió a mi abrazo, por el contrario se encontraba tenso, queriéndose alejar de mi. Lo mire, pero él esquivo mis ojos, también pude notar que había crecido, unos veinte centímetros, su cuerpo se veía mas grande y musculoso, se había cortado el cabello, se había echo un tatuaje en el brazo, y estaba con unos jeans cortados, sin remera y descalzo. También me di cuenta, que él era uno de los hombres que seguí hace un rato en el bosque.

-¿Jacob?

Nada, no había respuesta de su lado, era como si él no me escuchara, como si yo no estuviera allí.

-Jake? ¿Que… que sucede?

Apretó fuertemente los puños que mantenía a un lado de su cuerpo, y comenzó a temblar, quise acercarme pero él se alejo más de mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí bella?- su pregunta me tomo desprevenida

-yo, yo solo vine a verte, te extrañaba mucho y dado que no contestabas mis llamados vine a ver como estas.

-estoy bien, ya puedes marcharte.

-¡no! Porque haría eso, quiero estar contigo. ¿Jacob tú eras el que estaba en el bosque? ¿Viste a los lobos gigantes?

Él abrió los ojos como platos y levanto la vista, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, sentí electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo, me perdí en sus ojos negros como la noche, mi corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido, y no pude evitar sonreír, él me devolvió la sonrisa y me abrazo fuerte, con amor, puso su rostro en mi cabeza y aspiro mi aroma, sentía que estaba donde debía estar.

-no tienes idea la falta que me has hecho.

Sonreí, y lo atraje mas a mí, como queriéndome fundir en él.

De golpe, como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía me alejo de él. A lo lejos vi, como un grupo de hombres se acercaba a nosotros, entre ellos pude reconocer a Sam y a Embry, todos se parecían en algo, no sé en qué, quizás en la forma de caminar, o en el tamaño, o el hecho de que todos tenían poca ropa puesta o quizás también sus miradas intimidatorios y de enojo.

-bella, ve a tu casa.

-pero Jake, yo…

-no, ahora no se puede, entiende, tengo cosas que hacer, cuando me desocupe iré a buscarte.

-pero…

-no, bella vete

Agache la mirada, ya que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, apreté fuerte los puños a los costados de mi cuerpo, asentí sin decir ni una sola palabra y me marche. Definitivamente algo malo estaba pasando, él ya no me quería, y yo no sabía cómo vivir sin tenerlo a mi lado.


End file.
